marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Billy Buckskin Western Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Attuwa Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Treachery at Dawn! | Synopsis2 = Billy Buckskin and his pal Soapy are riding along a mountain ridge when they spot a stage coach riding off the edge of the cliff. They go to check the wreckage for survivors and find Forbes, a United States Marshal who was on his way to town with evidence against two outlaws named Taggart and Reeves, who attacked the coach, forcing it to crash. Billy and Soapy agree to help Forbes get to town. Along the way they are spotted by Taggart and Reeves who set a herd of buffalo into a stampede in the hope of trampling the trio to death. Seeing the approaching danger, Billy starts a grass fire that diverts the creature. Billy and his allies then fall back into the woods with Taggart and Reeves following after them. Leaving Soapy with the injured US Marshal, Billy sneaks around the two outlaws, snapping twigs as he goes making the two criminals more and more paranoid. Eventually they start to argue over staying in the woods and they start to fight. While the two outlaws are distracted, Billy jumps down from the trees and knocks them out. After the outlaws have been locked away, Forbes thanks Billy and Soapy for their help and offers them a reward. Billy declines and suggests that Forbes gives it to a good cause much to the disappointment of Soapy. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Taggart * Reeves Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Fateful Decision! | Synopsis3 = Billy Buckskin is out for a ride with Sally Frosby, their ride is cut short when Nocona -- the murderer of Billy's father -- and his gang of renegade Native Americans ambush them. Taking them prisoner, Nacona tells Billy that he intends to use guns to attack local tribes that have allied themselves with the white men who have settled on their land. In order to get these guns, Nacona keeps Sally as a hostage and tells Billy to go back to Fort Ironsides and procure the guns in exchange for Sally's safety. Billy goes back to the fort and tells Sally's father Colonel Frosby what happened. While the Colonel cannot bring himself to give the guns over to Nacona, he decides to do so anyway as Billy has a plan. Billy loads up a wagon with weapons and on his way out is stopped by Soapy who offers to join him, but Billy declines telling his old friend that it is too dangerous. That night Billy arrives and, true to form, Nacona -- who had no intentions of letting Sally go -- attacks the wagon only to find that Billy had placed a dummy on the buck board. While Nacona and his men are discovering this, Billy knocks out his guards and rescues Sally. At that moment, the fuse that Billy set on the wagon goes off causing a massive explosion that sends the renegades fleeing. After Sally is returned to her father, the Colonel sends troops to round up the renegades. They succeed in capturing them all but Nacona who managed to escape. Billy vows that he will not rest until Nacona is brought to justice. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Street Fight | Synopsis4 = western tale. | StoryTitle5 = Trapped | Synopsis5 = Billy Buckskin and his friend Soapy are in the town of Shaftville where they witness a local man named Maddock racking down the street heedless of a young girl who has tripped and fallen in the middle of the street. Billy dismounts his horse and shields the little girl from being trampled. Maddock yells at Billy for almost throwing his horse and Billy pulls him off the horse to rough him up when he refuses to apologise. Maddock's men come out of a saloon to help their boss, but Soapy pulls his rifle on them and the situation is quickly defused. The local school teacher thanks Billy for his help and then asks for his further assistance. She tells Billy and Soapy that the local trappers have been plagued by a gang of masked outlaws who have been robbing them of their furs and that she is worried about her husband Jonathan Wick who has been gone too long. Billy agrees to go looking for Jonathan, unaware that one of Maddock's men is overhearing. He goes back to his boss and tells him, Maddock -- the leader of the thieves -- orders his men to go after them to get revenge against Billy and steal more skins. Soon Billy and Soapy find Jonathan who has been out late due to the fact that he has caught a large number of skins. When the masked outlaws appear to try to steal Jonathan's skins, the trio lure them into the woods and trick them into falling into a trapping pit where they are easily captured. After turning the outlaws over to the authorities, Jonathan and his wife thank Billy and Soapy for their help. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Maddock Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}